paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Villiansville
Summary When they stop in Ventureville they find out that a lot of villians have claimed the town as theirs and it's up to Rubble and the Gang to catch these Scooby-Doo villians Story (We open on the Gang driving) Ryder:Ace are you sure we took the right way? Ace:Don't worry Ryder we'll be in Ventureville in a few minutes. (Van breaks down) Ryder:Oh great the van's broken down. Katie:Wyat do we do now? Ranger:I guess the only thing to do is to go into town. (They walk to the nearest town they make it to a town sign says Welcome To Villansville) Rubble:Oh no Villiansville! Ryder:I thought we were heading to Ventureville? Ace:According to the map we are in Ventureville. Danny:Then like how come it says Villiansville? Ace:I don't know let's just head into town. Danny:Well let's hope the villians have some food. (They walk in and the Witch Doctor from A Tiki Scare Is No Fair watches them they make their way to a diner) Mayor:Everyone stay calm! Don't panic! Ryder:Uh excuse me but our van broke down outside of the town and we need help. Mayor:Well we need help to.... Hey aren't you those mystery solving kids? Ranger:That's us. Mayor:We need your help in catching criminals in costumes going around scaring the citizens. Katie:Don't worry sir we'll solve this or these mysteries. Mayor:Thank you all. (Cuts to Fortune Teller's wagon where it resembles the one in Scooby Doo media) Fortune Teller:Palms reed? Only a lot of money. (Chases Danny and Rubble around inside wagon Ryder throws net on her) Fortune Teller:HEY! (Police arrive to arrest her and Ryder unmasks it to be a woman) Woman:I wanted to scam people out of their money by telling them about their futures! And. Would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddli kids! (Police takes her away) Ryder:Steamboat time Gang. (We fade to it and Danny and Rubble run around being chased by the Witch and Zombie from Scooby-Doo the Gang trip them with rope and are unmasked to be a bank robbing couple we fade to Witch Doctor haunting an old tiki hut called Tiki Time Danny and Rubble run around until the Gang makes the ghost trip on vines (Props for the restaurant) Ranger does the honors of unmasking it revealing a man we fade to Pirate Ship where the Gang are seen being chased by the Ghost Of Redbeard from Scooby Doo Rubble crashes into barrels and they trap him Danny unmasks it to be a man we cut to gloomy graveyard where a vampire resembleing the one from Scooby Doo chases Danny and Rubble out if a tomb like the bat monster did in Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island they jump over tombstones and then Gang see this the guys knock over a flower pot the vampire trips and Katie unmasks it to be an elderly man Ace finds a necklace under his a gloves it's just like the scene in the movie Katie looks like she's doing the "And Cut" thing Ryder does so as he and Ranger see Danny and Rubble behind them we fade as the Ghost is here continues we fade to a mansion inside we see Danny and Rubble running from a werewolf resembleing the one from Scooby Doo Rubble hides under the table Danny is still chased by it and it trips over Rubble Danny unmasks it to be a man cuts to FunLand and we see a giant ape chasing them it is then revealed to be a fake then we cut to Frankenstien resembleing the Scooby Doo one then to see the Ghost Clown from Scooby Doo then to see Charile the Funtime robot resembleing the one from Scooby Doo then cuts to Green Ghost looking like the one from Scooby Doo then to Creeper looking like the one also from Scooby Doo then to Mummy looking like the one from Scooby Doo then to beach where we see a sea monster resembling the ones in the Be Cool Scooby Doo episode All PawsOn Deck cuts to Diner) Ryder:I am pooped we even caught the Ventureville Hotel Villian. Mayor:You kids did great and thanks. Ranger:Hey Gang look we made the front page (Reads newspaper)Mystery Patrol Nabs Villians. Ryder:There still one more we haven't caught. Danny:What do you mean man? Mayor:(Nervously)I best be going I got a meeting to get to. Great job kids! Ryder:Hey police! (He tries to run to door but police grabs him one coming in and the other coming out of the diner we then cut to the mayor in handcuffs) Mayor:How did you figure it out? Ace:Easy. You wanted Ventureville to get so publicity so you knew you have low lifes in town that could make a buck. Ranger:You even wanted to develop the people's property. And buy it back for next to nothing. Mayor:ITS TURE! And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! And that dog of yours! (We fade to Mr Porter's Cafe daytime they celebrate and read the newspaper) Ryder:(Reads paper)Ventureville Mayor Arested for real estate scam. Danny:Yeah he'll be the mayor of his jail cell. Rubble:Rubble Doo. END Category:Mystery Story